The story of you and me
by Dankaimod
Summary: Collection of one shots. As many pairings as you guys can think to.
1. KanaRiko

_**I brought reality into my story. But still, alternated a bit.**_

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Thank you_

 _P_ _airing: KanaRiko_

 _Long story short: 1st live, and Omoi yo Hitotsu ni Nare_

* * *

"Quite a song you got there neh Riko-chan."

Kanan happily said down next to Riko, her voice filled with excitement. The blue hair was glad she had came to the music room insteads of going home after school. It wasn't like everyday she made a different move and caught Riko quietly humming to herself while writing down to her notebook.

"Ahh, no, this actually is..." Riko's face was paint with a deep shade of crimson red, much rivaling to her hair. The red hair was caught surprised when Kanan suddenly showed up and saw her humming, and somehow, Riko found it's embarrassing. The younger girl bashfully lowered her head, carefully eyed her senior as her grip on her pen became tighter.

"No need to be shy." Kanan gave the other a wide smile, as her hand slightly patted Riko's hair then rubbed the red lock gentlely, "You know you can share anything with me. I have always been a fan of your songs after all."

"Eh, Kanan-chan, what are you doing?" Riko jolted back in both surprise embarrassment, and Kanan found herself giggling at that sudden move. It wasn't like she didn't like it, in the matter of fact, she enjoyed it. But at the same time, Riko couldn't stand against Kanan's unusual friendliness.

"I mean, my songs are not that good." Somehow, Riko managed to restrain herself, but the tiny hint of red still appeared on her cheeks.

"You really need to stop being so negative about yourself. You are a talented girl after all." Kanan let her eyes wander around Riko's face, before landing on the opening notebook. The blue hair picked it up, only to find a music sheet filled with notes.

"Omoiyo Hitotsu ni Nare. Is this your piano piece?"

"Ah, yes, I am going to use that our 1st live..." Riko said with a warm smile "Since everyone has faith in me. I'll try my best."

"You are going to play the piano for this? That is awsome, Riko-chan." Kanan excitedly jumped up, but one glaring thought came across her mind "Wait, that also means you aren't going to sing this with us."

"I have made some thoughts. It is still the best to have eight of you sing this." Riko sat down again, gazing the the blue hair "I will still be on the stage, so don't worry."

After a moment of hesitance, Kanan silently gulped, realizing how different Riko could be. In a very good way. Amber orbs locked directly on amethyst ones, that was also when the blue hair felt the urge to do something. Before the situation could get any wilder, Kanan had diverted her eyes to the other way, probably to save herself.

"Ri-Right, so I'll tell Chika about this." But still, the older girl failed to hide her slightly shaking voice. Riko closed her notebook, as a small giggle escaped from her lips.

"I'll count on you then. I am not good when it comes dealing with her."

"Sure, I would love to help. Anyway, see you later then Riko-chan. I'm heading home now."

"Ah, right, me too. I mean, have a safe trip."

"I will. Bye."

With that said, Kanan quickly grabbed her stuff and walked away as fast as she could. For some reasons, she didn't dare to stay any longer. Maybe she really needed to head home. But to be honest, she didn't know it herself.

"That was dangerous..." A heavy sigh escaped from her lips, and Kanan shook her head to kick that thought out of her mind. But on the way home, all she could think were the same as a few minutes ago.

* * *

Riko nervously eyed the audience, her hands slightly shaking as the red hair kept on breathing heavily. The second year turned her head to met a smiling orange hair, before nodding with all her might. As the light faded away, everyone waved their kingsblade excitedly, cheering as loud as they ever could. When Riko hit the first note, the music quickly began and Chika had the first line. The pianist carefully pressed down the keyboard. The background music reached the silent space, which supposed to be her piano solo. But Riko messed up, and she knew it. She had hit the wrong note, the rest of Aqours member did their dance moves without the music. Riko felt like on the edge on of falling apart. She couldn't gather her strength to finish that part, she clutched her fists tighter, bringing them to her forehead as tears was threating to fall down. Riko knew she must continued, so when the music met the faster rhythm, she quickly tried her best to keep up. But she failed eventually, as her hands became uncontrolably shaking, Riko stopped, stared blankly to the piano, the camera and everyone else. Before she could know what was happening, tears had been falling from her eyes. And the next thing she could remember was Chika's hug.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Riko was trembled through painful sobbing. The red hair burried herself into Chika as a bang of guilt haunted her. Everything was blurry in her memory, even when Kanan told her to calm down and Mari hugged her while aslo crying. Riko tried her best to calm down, to finish what she need to, but her sobs only became harder to handle. Mari hugged her again, telling her it would be alright and Kanan gave Riko several of worrying looks. When Chika came back with a towel and a bottle of water, Riko quickly wiped away her tears. Everyone in the venue was calling her name out loud, and the three ran back to their respective position. Somehow, Riko managed to make it to the end of the song. Everyone's voice gave her strength, and a strange thought came across her mind.

 _Someone familiar came down and played in her position._

* * *

"Ahh, it's finally over…" Kanan stretched her right hand over her head, tiredly tilted her head. Ruby, Dia and Hanamaru quickly did the same as her, and Hanamaru was munching on her noppo bread. Meanwhile, some of them were still as energetic as ever. You was bouncing on her seat, and Chika happily stuffed mikans to her mouth. Well, Mari was as usual, making a fan from all the money she brought with her and waving it in front of everyone. That was the reason why the blue hair thought rich people were crazy. It was their resting time after 1st live, and they all could still do that. Somehow, Kanan felt her stamina was nothing over those three.

"I want a 2nd live soon. I want a 2nd live soon…" The ash hair girl squeaked over her speaking, causing Dia to frowned unamusingly

"You-san, that is impossible."

"A waan it tuo…" Chika said with her mouth full of mikans. While Ruby and Hanamaru were giggling at their senior, Dia stared directly at the orange hair.

"Chika-san, no talking with your mouth full. You'll get youself choked."

"Now now Dia, don't need to be like that. Here, have some money instead."

"Mari-san, are you trying to bribe me?" Dia raised her eyesbrows in frustration,

"You guys know what?" Kanan head out of the door, probably to get out of this madness, "I'm going out for some fresh air."

The blue hair girl closed the door behind her, slightly shivered as the chilling wind of the night embraced her. Kanan made a lap through the venue, when a certain person suddenly came into her vision.

"Ah, Riko-chan, why are you still sitting here?" Kanan asked, but she didn't hope for an answer. Riko was having her head on her hands, her eyes became hollow as they stuck on the keyboards. Even when Kanan approached closer, the red hair still didn't move an inch. She just remained silent, until her eyes met up with the others.

"I messed up, didn't I?" Her voice was dry, with a bitter feeling,

"No, you did great, Riko-chan." Kana sat down next to Riko, and the red hair quickly leaned her body to the other,

"I messed up. I'm sorry."

"No, you nailed it. Because of you, we managed to make it here, our 1st live. It's Yokohama Arena you know. You brought us here, and we didn't know how to thank you enough."

"I'm sorry. I screwed up." Riko cried again. As the red hair burried herself to Kanan's side, the blue hair girl hugged her junior quietly.

"You did a great job. Thank you."

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 _I hate myself for doing this. But really, I shouldn't have watched the 1st live so many times like that. Haha_

 _I just want to remind you guys that, Anchan wasn't the only one who comforted Rikyako. Suwawa and Ainya too, yeah, like that,_

 _Since KanaRiko is like new justice for me, I just have to do this._

 _I hope you enjoy this as well,_

 _Dankai outs~_

 _P/S: anyone have any idea for the next pairs?_


	2. ChiKanan

_Chapter 2: The final reason_

 _Pairing: ChiKanan_

 _Summary: It's cold, and Chika loves the cold_

* * *

"Today sure is cold, huh?"

A certain blue hair rubbed her hands together to gain some warmth, before putting them into her jacket pocket. The snow painted a simple whiteness to it's favorite canvass. The sudden in the weather never ceased to amaze everyone, specially when they woke up and saw everything was covered with snow. Kanan was one of them too. Well, she did feel a bit of sad, since it also meant no more swimming and diving.

"Ahh, winter is sucks." Kanan pulled her scarf higher, grumpily said through several layers of fabric. Then suddenly, someone grabbed their hands around her neck and pulled her closer with a small giggles. It was obvious that only one person could do this.

"Kanan-chan. Good morning." Chika excitedly greeted the blue hair,

"Geez, Chika." Kanan smiled, "Good morning to you too."

"It sure is cold today. My hands are all freezing."

"Indeed..." The older girl had her eyes landed on some random things outside. To say she wasn't in the mood, not quite exactly. But, to say otherwise, not wrong either. Kanan hated cold days, but she loved Chika.

"Wow, Kanan-chan, your hands are warm. Hehe..." The orange hair shot a huge grin to the other, before making her way to Kanan's jacket pocket.

"Chika, wha-what are you doing?" Kanan was caught up susprised, but at the same time, she found Chika's grin was freaking cute. A tiny hint of red appeared on her cheeks, but she managed to hide it.

"Kanan-chan, do you hate the cold?" It was obvious that Chika ignored the previous question, but Kanan didn't mind it. Instead, she found herself thinking about the cold. Sure, she did hate it. Cold water, no swimming or diving. That alone was already too much for someone like her. Plus, the white snow was beautiful, but it was too slippery sometimes. Talking about that, she couldn't how many times in total when she stumbled because of it. So yeah, she hated the cold.

"I do." Still holding Chika's hand, Kanan answered without hesitation. The other girl just eyed her quietly, before smiling softly.

"I don't though. You know, winter has really good mikans."

"Yeah, I know that, mikan lover." Kanan rolled her eyes, knowing that when it came to winter, the first thing in Chika's mind would always be mikans.

"Ehhe. But that's not the only reason." Chika scratched her cheeks, "We have Shiitake. He is so warm, and I will have a good reason to hug him."

"Chika, you hug your dog everyday without a reason."

"Heh, really?"

"Yeah..."

"No wonder why Riko-chan always avoided me..."

"I'm pretty sure she was afraid of Shiitake's fur too."

A sudden vibration signalled Kanan to be alert. It was her phone after all, and she decided to pick up. Greeting her was one I-am-not-so-happy Dia.

"Kanan-san, where the hell are you now?"

"Hey Dia. Calm down, what's wrong?"

"You should see this by your own eyes. Mari-san is messing this place up. Come and help me already."

Kanan flinched a bit. Gosh, Dia sounded really rush and forcefull. Putting back her phone, Kanan turned her head around, only to find a curious orange hair.

"Huh, is that Dia-chan?" Chika asked, her cowlick perked up in a cute manner. The blue hair slightly giggled, then patted the orange locks gently.

"Yeah, Mari kinda did something horrible. I think I need to go now though. Or else Dia will slice me in half for sure." The older girl said teasingly,

"She will not do that, right?"

"Let's hope so. Anyway, see you later." After waving goodbye to Chika, Kanan turned away. She was going to leave, but Chila held her back.

"Wait, Kanan-chan..." Chika lowered her head, and Kanan was a bit of susprised.

"Chika, I really ne-"

"The final reason I love the cold is-"

In a swift movement, a soft and warm sensation landed on Kanan's cheeks. Chika stepped a few steps backward, with a wide smile,

"-I get to hold your hands when it's cold."

The last thing Kanan could remember was Chika running away quickly after that. Her mind went completely blank, as her face was burnt with shyness, the kind of color that could put a tomato to a shame. She didn't dare to move any inch of her body. She didn't care about Dia anymore (She could still slice her in half for real tho).

"Did she just kiss my cheeks?"

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _Is this familiar to you all? Oh well, watch?v=zyB0a42_dOM &t=4s_

 _I am not a fan of Chika, but I am a huge fan of Anchan. Like really! Isn't she too freaking cute? Way cuter than Chika tho (my best girls still are Riko and Rikyako)_

 _Anyway, I know this chapter is short, probably not enough for you. But I want to challange myself with a new pair, and ChiKanan seem too be great (since I have zero ideas for ChikaDia), and plus, their dynamic is quite interesting too._

 _So, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well,_

 _Dankai outs~~~_


	3. UmiMaki

_Chapter 3: Before I disappear_

 _Pairing: UmiMaki_

 _Summary: You can touch me, before I disappear_

* * *

The behind of her head was hurting like crazy, even with slightly touching. Maki struggled to keep her open, as her body laid on the room floor.

"Ughh, what the?" The red hair pushed herself up using both of her hands, "I tripped over nothing?"

Still dealing with the pain, she finally realized that she did trip over nothing, and end up hitting her head to the table. Good thing there was no bleeding, Maki noted to herself. When the pain finally eased a bit, Maki decided to get back to whatever she was going to do. But then, a sudden voice called her up from behind,

"Hey, are you okay? You hit yourself quite hard." A soothing tone ran through her mind, and Maki turned around, only to find a girl she had never seen before.

"I'm okay, just hurt a bi- Wait a minute, who are you? And why are you in my room?" Maki stepped a few steps backward, because, that girl sure was a stranger. Plus, she locked the door. So how?

"Eh, I am sorry. I just heard a loud noise, so I kinda pass through the wall." The other girl waved her hands frantically, her face redden as she kept stumbling on her words.

"Okay, none of those things you just said makes sense." Maki asked doubtfully. Pass through the wall?

"...Un..." The other girl hid her face behind her blue locks, amber orbs shot a shameful look to Maki. The red hair stood still and studied the other girl for a few minutes. Long silky blue hair flowed through her shoulders, beautiful amber eyes. That girl was still young, probably around her age, or a bit higher.

"What's your name?"

"Umi...I am Umi."

"I am how old are you?"

"17...I guess."

"What do you mean by 'I guess'?"

"I am not living anymore, so I don't know."

"Not living..." Maki repeated those words to herself, and only after 1 minute, she could realized what she was saying, "What? So are you a ghost?"

"Yeah, I guess." Umi sratched her cheeks , a small grin made it's way to her lips, which Maki found pretty cute.

"Okay, I believed you. So what are we gonna do?" Maki settled herself down on her bed, quickly admitted the situation in front of her face.

"You really believed in me?"

"Yeah, so tell me. What are we gonna do?" Maki tapped her fingers along, her eyes landed curiously on the blue hair.

"Well, I always want to take a lap around Tokyo." Umi beamed with excitement and happiness, which Maki found to be pretty cute.

"I can deal with that." Maki checked the clock, it was only 7 a.m. "Oh, what a coincidence. You want to go now?" The red hair grabbed her coat, then asked Umi. The blue hair excitedly nodded, knowing she could trust the red hair girl.

* * *

"Okay, our last destination is here."

Maki pointed to her phone screen and Umi perked up her eyes to get a better view.

"The central park..." Umi eyes lit up with happiness, "-I have always wanted to go to a park."

"I know, Umi. You want to go to everywhere." Maki giggled. The red hair found Umi's over enthusiasm pretty amusing. Also, she kept wondering what kind of life Umi could have had when she was still alive. A life with no smartphones or internet? Cause for the love of God, Umi acted like she had never seen them before. And when it came to Archery, Umi was really fussing over it.

"I bet central park will have really nice sakura flowers." Umi clasped her hands together.

"It's not like we can make them bloom now. It's winter you know?" Maki pointed out the fact, and the slightly older girl looked a bit of upset. The red hair regretted saying it immidiately. She didn't know why herself, but seeing the other girl sad really made her heart ache.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean it." The pianist would exchange anything to have the ability to touch Umi right now. She wanted to touch the other girl, she wanted to comfort her. But the obvious truth was right in front of her. Umi was a ghost, and she was an immortal.

"No, Maki. I am sorry. I didn't mean to acg like that. Just I really want to see sakura flowers...Before I..." Umi clutched her fists tighter, her words slowly faded away as her eyes lowered, filled with sadness. And it broke Maki's soul to see it.

"You know what? Maybe one will bloom sooner than expected. And I will do anything to find it." The red hair said with determination, before running away, leaving the other no time to argue.

"Wa-Wait, Maki..."

Shs didn't care where her legs could take her to.

The red hair aimed endlessly, her eyes wandering around in an amazing speed. She ran as fast as she could, scanning through every details of her surrounding. But she gave up eventually, as her body lost it's strength. Maki's speed slowly decreased to zero. The red hair stopped, wiping all the sweat on her face and panting heavily.

"Damn, no s-sakuras..." Maki spoke through her breath. She griffted her teeth, then sat down at the seat near by.

"Maki, are you okay? Are you tired? You ran really fast." Umi appeared beside her, her voice filled with worry.

"I am ok." The pianist sighed, "Just no sakura around here. I am sorry."

"No, thank you Maki. You believed in me, and you help me." Umi's amber orbs gazed directly into amethyst ones. Several wild thoughts ran across the red head's mind, as her hand decided to move on it's own. She reached her hand out to touch Umi, but still, she couldn't.

"I want to touch you." Maki quietly mumbled, her eyes dropped to the ground.

"Me too Maki. But we can't."

"I want to..."

A breezing wind carried a soothing scent, dancing along with the rhythm of nature. A hint of pink passed through Maki's vision. The red hair opened her eyes wide, befors turning her head around in an instant.

"No way, Umi. Sakura dayo~" Maki shot up from her seat, shouted out loud excitedly like a little kid. She quickly ran toward the strangest thing she had ever seen. In the middle of winter, a full bloomed sakura tree still existed.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Umi was much calmer, and Maki remained excited.

"I have never seen this in my life." Maki pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Ah, the pain was real, Maki noted as she eyed the blue hair gently.

"I want to touch you Umi. But I know I ca-"

Before Maki could have the chance to finish her saying, a pair of arms had made it's way to around her neck. A sweet, angelic scent fullfiled her mind, as a soothing voice poured sweetness into her ears.

"You can touch me, before I disappear. Maki." Umi kissed the red hair's cheeks softly. But Maki couldn't hold back anymore. She turned around to grab Umi, before pressing her lips against the others. It was a longing, passionate but also gentle kiss, and Maki's found her lips curved into a smile between the moment.

"I touched you Maki."

"Me too Umi. I love you."

Umi slowly faded away with her hands still holding onto the others. Hog burning tears made their way down to Maki's cheeks, but she decided not to against it.

"I'll see you later. Maki-sama."

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 _I hate myself for doing this kind of sappy sadness again though. Well, I tend to push myself into a dead end._

 _Got inspired by one random manga I read on MangaFox_

 _Since quite many requested for UmiMaki, I decided to do one_

 _There **is** a reason for both of them to act that way, but I decided not to write it. Sorry, I was lazy_

 _So I hope you enjoy this chapter as well,_

 _Okay, Dankai outs~_


	4. YohaNico

_Chapter 4: What are we doing?_

 _Pairing: YohaNico_

 _Summary: Hunting rare merchs is dangerous_

* * *

Two pairs of hands landed on one rare figurine. Two pairs of eyes, glaring each other; two people, one is shorter than the other. But only one purpose.

"Hand off my stuff." The twin tails girl made an order, also an obvious warning.

"I am the one who say that." The other pulled out a black feather from her pocket then sticked it to her bun "You better not messing around with Yohane."

"Say that again."

"I am Yohane, the fallen angel."

Their hands kept on pulling the box to both sides, but with the same strength, it looked like there would be no winner.

"There is no way the No.1 Idol in the Universe, Nico-ni will fail this time."

"That name sounds weird you know." Yohane's lips curved into a teasing grin, but Nico managed to grin back.

"Kuh, you think that "Fallen Angel" thing sounds logical?"

"You mortal, don't know a thing-"

Enough of words, both of their grips became tighter, and the victim - which is the box, had to suffer from all of their determination.

"Umm, sorry for-" A male voice suddenly came drom behind them, causing two girls to turn back. It was obvious that their little fight got noticed by someone.

"What?" Two voices rang in unison. The shop manager scratched his cheeks, smiled awkwardly-

"Actually-" He stopped a while, to make sure no one was going to snatch that box while he was saying "That figurine is for displaying only. We don't sell it."

* * *

Two girls, still Nico and Yohane of course, facing each other again. But, it was quite peaceful that time.

"Ahh, you weirdo with the black feather." Nico stopped on her track when she spotted someone familiar on the street.

"Ahh, my enemy." Yohane quickly sticked the feather onto her bun again, and got herself into some defense pose. A box dropped to the ground, and for the sake of her life, the brunette picked it up and hid it away in a blink of the eye.

"What the heck?" Nico mumbled to herself "What are you doing with that- Uhh-"

Nico didnt have enough words to describe whatever Yohane was doing until she got spotted and then hid it away. The fallen angel's face was slightly blushing, face towards the other way to avoid Nico's eyes. She fidgeted awkwardly, before shyly eyed the other.

"You saw me with that box-" Her voice became smaller and smaller.

"Wha-" The twin tails was a little impatient "Yeah, is that box that important?"

"It's not. Just-" Yohane stepped closer to Nico, before pulling her to somewhere only she knew

"Wahh, wai-" Suddenly being pulled away, Nico almost lost her balance "Where are you pulling me to?"

"Just follow me."

It was kinda strange, when Nico didn't feel any danger at all. After all, some strangers doing this to her, normally, would be some sign of danger.

* * *

"What is wrong with you?" The girls stopped to catch their breath, after 10 minutes of running, they ended up at the west side of the park "Doing that all of the sudden. Geez-"

"Sorry" Yohane bowed her head deeply, only to make Nico flinched in surprise

"Uhh-" Sighing, Nico lifted her 'friend' up "It's not like I am mad or something-"

At that certain moment, Nico found the other girl- uhh- surprisingly cute and beautiful for some reasons. Her silky dark blue hair fell down along her thin shoulders, puffy cheeks, shy eye lids that could make someone's heart goes wild. Silently gulping at that sudden thought, the twin tails girl found herself drowning in Yohane's scent. A faint scent of strawberry and white lilies-

"I want to give you something-" Yohane gained her confidence back, but Nico lost it "Here-"

 _That figurine from the last time._ Nico's eyes opened wide, while her hands slowly reach out for the box

"I- uh- kinda, I got 2 of this- and you seem really want to have it-" "-so"

"Thanks" Nico smiled happily, the best smile that capture everyone's heart, _well Yohane's too of course-_

 _"_ Wow, I have never met a girl like you before. You are so beautiful, cute and really really nice too-"

"Ehh, no, what are you saying all of the sudden-"

"What is your name?"

"Yohane-" Suddenly getting compliments really made the fallen Angel become all shy for a moment "And I am not cute, I am beautiful and cute, like a fallen angel" And there was it again, her usual chunni side

"Yeah yeah-" Still happy from what she just received, Nico said teasingly "After all, no one can be cuter than me, the No.1 Idol in the Universe-"

"Ughh, why are you being silly right now?" Yohane, who was in her mood right now, couldnt accept something 'cute'

"Oi oi, ya want to start a fight ehh-"

"Oh ho, bring it on. It's not like I am afraid or any-"

"AND- What are you guys doing here?"

Two voice rang through the sunset's air in unison, which sent some chills down along the duo's spines. Maki and Riko, after a while of running around to find their friends, had finally reached the limit of holing back.

"Look- I can- I mean- We can explain-"

That was the story for another day

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _Memboooo, damn sorry guys, I have been absent for too long_

 _Sorry sorry sorry, lots of things happened_

 _Welp, someone asked for Nico x Aqours, but no pls, it's like putting myself to the test_

 _So here we have, YohaNico,_

 _Honestly, I dunno what I am writing anymore_

 _But I guess it's fun to read somehow_

 _Welp_

 _Pls enjoy the story_

 _And seriously, hunting rare merchs is a real deal_


End file.
